


The Way

by Procrastination_is_fun



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procrastination_is_fun/pseuds/Procrastination_is_fun
Summary: It was the way that every tiny moment had thousands of moments and thoughts behind it, and the way that every single one of them made his heart skip every single time





	

  * It was the way his stormy grey eyes reflected everything beautiful in the world around him 
    * The way Link's heart sang when he had an excuse to look into them  

  * It was the way he smiled about almost everything—nervousness, excitement, exhaustion; Rhett was convinced the reason Link fell asleep so easily was because he was so energetic every moment he was awake  

  * It was the way he was either hyper or asleep—bursting with energy he needed to burn, then dead on his feet the second he’d used it all 
    * And how sleepy-Link was just as demanding as energetic-Link, falling asleep possessively and stubbornly: ‘I am tired, you are my pillow, accept your fate…and also a kiss would be nice’  

  * It was how easily his arms wrapped around Link as he was drifting off—sometimes there were perks to being a giant; cuddles and warmth and a nap and being held while ridiculously long limbs reached around him and continued typing  

  * It was how lucky they both felt, every moment of every day—even when they were exhausted and grumpy and ready to strangle each other or their kids or anyone else; that their lives consisted of beautiful, wonderful families and each other and the epitome of a dream job…even their snippy anger was joyful  

  * It was the juxtaposition of how flirty he was and how easy he was to fluster—if it wasn’t Rhett it was the camera, or a guest, or an interviewer, and sometimes they escalated more than he’d meant, but the second someone looked him in the eye (especially Rhett) and mirrored it, he was nothing but blush and stutter 
    * And how he looked to Rhett to save him when it happened  

  * It was how almost every laugh turned to a giggle fit 
    * And how every tiny blush would start as his neck then work its way up (and down)  

  * It was how quickly he could drop right down to “goofy”—he stayed ‘mature’ (comparatively) so that they didn’t end up feeding on each other’s giggles and immature jokes, but when they were sure they’d be babysat well enough for a moment, how quickly and happily he’d join in, each egging the other on  

  * It was the way they found reasons to get “too” close, then acted embarrassed and defensive if someone pointed it out 
    * The way that they occasionally got _way_ “too” close and managed to sneak in the tiniest, quickest of kisses while everyone was giggling
    * The way he’d decided a long time ago that “I don’t want your germs, man” must really mean “push me up against the wall right after this and give me the deepest kiss we’ve got time for”
    * And the fact that it was entirely true  

  * It was the way that, no matter how often they said it or in how many ways, they’d never need to anyway, because every gaze, every time, was an undeniable _I love you_  

  * It was the way that sometimes things were a little less innocent than they seemed 
    * The way—and the why—that Link’s nervous reaction to Rhett’s voice getting authoritative or sharp was to stand at attention: back straight, eyes forward, feet even with hips, hands clasped in front of himself
    * The way that he had just too big of a smirk when he was poking at Rhett just a little too much on camera
    * The way that Rhett’s reaction would be to laugh, shake his head, make jokes, then get the smallest, subtlest, calculating look in his eye; a look that meant a _plan_ was forming
    * The way Link got a bit flustered whenever he himself made an ‘accidental’ naughty reference and the way he got even more so when Rhett did instead  

  * It was the way Rhett would unabashedly bring up how important Link was to him 
    * And the way that _that_ flustered Link, sometimes even more than subtly dirty things did  

  * It was the way they were getting more and more comfortable with flirting on camera, innocently, but openly nonetheless  

  * It was the way all their goals synced up: their dedication to themselves, their show, their families, their plans 
    * And the way that it had all happened naturally, with almost no hesitation or compromise necessary  

  * It was the way that everything had worked out, not just because they were lucky, but because _they’d_ made it work out 
    * And how sure they were that they had each other to thank for the fact that it had happened



**Author's Note:**

> I've got a concussion and writing these is better for my head is way better than comparing encryption methods, so apologies if they're not the greatest, but also here you go :)


End file.
